


Dead Like Me

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby realizes he's dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Dead Like Me  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural   
> **Characters/Pairing:** Bobby Singer  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Bobby realizes he's dead.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

He yelled their names one after the other but neither one of them answered him. They continued to stare, with matching looks of sadness on their faces, at whoever lay in the bed. 

He would be the first to offer his condolences to the family of whoever it was that had died. But damn it, this was important! He needed their full attention. And he needed it now!

Bobby walked around the boys and looked down to see whoever that seemed to have the boys mesmerized. He couldn’t believe his own eyes. _He was the one who was dead?_

“Balls!”


End file.
